battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:New Users
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Hello. If your reading this, you probably are a new user and have followed a link here. This is the place to introduce yourself to the community and find out more about the wiki from our more experienced editors, they don't bite (honestly). Guidance to the afforementioned experienced editors: Don't bite the newbies! *Older posts To introduce yourself, just click here and off you go... hylian90's Intro Hey all. I'm a new convert to the Battlefield series, starting with Bad Company 2. My friend and I both got it a few months back after we became dissatisfied with Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer. It's nice that he and I can really communicate and strategize and actually have it pay off. I like to play Assault and he usually plays Medic. We're OK, not great =P But we've been really enjoying our time with it. Anyway, I've lurked on this Wiki for quite a while now learning all the ins and outs of the multiplayer. Figured it was about time I start actually trying to contribute. Hylian90 06:11, June 8, 2011 (UTC) PS My friend and I are always looking for an Engineer to play casually with... =P Hi Hylian90. It's good to hear you've found our site useful. It sounds like you've got a great attitude - not brilliant but having a great time. I hope you get just as much enjoyment out of editing and generally hanging around here as you do from playing. - 11:08, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Kanonamos' intro Idiot, forgot to give it a headline and sign it. Hi, I'm one of 3 barzillion Battle Field fans, not really a proper enthusiast, just someone who likes BFBC2, appreciates the emphasis on teamwork and intelligence, and thinks that the single player campaign in BC2 gave me some serious fun. And I mean I REALLY like how you have to use your head in BC2, instead of just camping or run and gunning, you use all four different classes, their weapons, gadgets, and abilities to effectively eliminate the enemy and support you team, while racking up points, kills, and those lovely unlocks. Kanonamos : Good to see someone actually understands how to play an FPS the proper way. Hope you can stick around and do some good. If you ever have any questions, problems or queries, just ask myself, an admin or a Trusted user, and remember to check out our collaboration article, which is currently on Bad Company 2's multiplayer. That seems right up your street! - 07:33, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Th3 razor It's been about 2 days since I joined, my formal (legal) introduction into the BF universe was BC2, even though I probably still have that *one* torrented copy of Modern Combat on my Xbox. The old one. Anyways, I also do intend on getting BF3. Also, I'm really happy my BC2 is one of the few games I own that runs on High settings without any lag other than the times when I decide to do scheduled demolition, so it's kinda sad, thinking I'm probably gonna need a new rig for BF3. My Bad Company 2 experiences are quite entertaining, to say the least, when the team works together. The frustrating part is when people decide to go Rambo-Mason-Ramirez and what-not, and I'm really delighted with this wiki as opposed to some other examples (I don't want to start naming them, really). My previous wiki experiences are pretty limited, I only did some work spellchecking the TF2, L4D and CoD Wikia articles. I also play ArmA 2 and it's expansion pack. Oh, and I'm also one of the few editors from the former SFRY. :Hi Razor! I've seen the edits you've made, and I like it. Try and familiarize yourself with our article structure, and maybe you can get into some major editing. Oh and have fun,and don't hesitate to ask me or another admin for help! SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 04:45, March 16, 2011 (UTC) MonkeyHood Hi, I'm just a regular fan of the BF series, having played it on and off from 1942 to Bad Company 2. I'm just here to read the latest info and help keep the page clean. Sp3ctr3 130 Ki11er Hey, I'm Sp3ctr3 130 Ki11er (aka Sp3c). I really like Battlefield and the community here is really good. So sometimes I'll just drop by to talk to someone or if I find a mistake, I'll fix it. I'm also a Sysop on Call of Duty Wiki, so... I might not be very active here. If anyone needs help with a sig, I might be able to help them out. Lastly, if you want to contact me, just leave message on my CoD wiki talk, or talk to me on IRC in the channel #wikia-cod. I'm almost always on. --Sp3ctr3[[[User talk:Sp3ctr3 130 Ki11er|''NOU!]]]' 17:07, April 18, 2011 (UTC)'' : Good to see an experienced face round these parts. Hope you can stick around for a while Sp3c - we may need the skills of someone like you come autumn (for custom coding and the like). - 20:33, April 21, 2011 (UTC) GhostRider Hey GhostRider here never fear! Haha, anyway I joined up on the wiki to keep up with the latest news and I tell ya, the community here is awesome (for the most part). My Battlefield experience started with BC2, and for years I have yearned for a teambased game that isnt just run and gun! Well Im happy to be here and help out whenever I can! ShadyCake Hey, this is ShadyCake, I'm a Halo turned COD fan who decided to try out Battlefield and formulate an honest opinion on which game I decide works best for me. I tried BF play4free, but I honestly am not a fan of the pay-in-game-money-for-a-12-hour-gun type of unlockables. I love Borderlands and L4D2. If I argue with you on a blog it is probably just for debates sake which may turn my opinion on the issue. Overall I try to be insightful and a pleasant person to chat with. See you on the Wikis! Metlman13 Hello, all. I am Metlman13. I have had an account for several months now (since late October, to be exact). In that time, I have made edits primarily on the of Duty Wiki, but I have visited several other wikis, including Conduit Wiki, Gears of War Wiki, http://Halopedia, http://Wookieepedia, and Dead Space Wiki. As you can Imagine, I am a shooter fan. Don't ask why I'm addicted to them, because I don't even know. I own one Battlefield game, that being Battlefield 2: Modern Combat for the Xbox (The original Xbox). I have played a bit of Battlefield: Bad Company, and so, I have been watching the series ever since. There is one thing I do not like about these games, though. It's their fans. Although I'm sure quite a few Battlefield fans are good-natured, Many of the Battlefield fans I regularly encounter over the internet are trolls, fanboys, or quite simply douschebags (or all the above. Yikes!). I like the Battlefield series nonetheless, though. I primarily own Nintendo consoles, so I am excited about the Wii U. I have heard whispers that Battlefield 3 may be ported to the Wii U. If so, it will be Battlefield's first game ever on a Nintendo console (Thank God. We don't get that many shooters on our console). Any Questions? You are more than free to ask. Be wary that I may not be on this wiki a whole lot, though Metlman13 19:14, July 4, 2011 (UTC)05:50, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Dragonfly18 I'm also a supporter from the Bad Company series. I liked both games and now want to be part of the actual main series. I want to be able to adapt to Battlefield 3. I used to play alot of Call of Duty so I really want to make sure that I follow the expectations and guidelines of the Battlefield series since it offers much more. I started editing things a long time ago but didn't want to make an account because I felt it wouldn't be necessary. I only made minor edits and made seveal comments usually asking about gameplay mechanics and the Frostbite engine. I really want to play Battlefield 2, but I don't have a good PC and I don't know how to purchase it. Well it was a pleasure to meet you. Dhshrh's intro Well, I'm actually not that new here, but I didn't write in this forum, so I guess I should. I only have Bad Company 2, but I like the teamwork and gameplay of Bad Company 2. I've played Modern Combat for the PS2, Bf1943 for the PS3, and Bad Company 2 for the XBox. I'm going to get Battlefield Play4Free soon, probably. I also enjoy the features of the Frostbite engine and the Frostbite 2.0 engine and the destruction in the Bad Company games, and soon, Battlefield 3. Hope to see you on the battlefield! Dhshrh 18:42, July 6, 2011 (UTC)Dhshrh :Don't worry, I never wrote a post here either, lol. Nice to have you here! Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:50, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I'm I Pro CF19, and LOVE Battlefield games. I have 1942, Vietnam, BC, BC2 and will buy BF3. I actually started with BC and decided when they were selling 1942 and Vietnam for 10 bucks, I had to have them. I don't have console online anymore, but I still play Vietnam and 1942 as the name Nucks8. When I'm at a friends house, I play all classes. I also enjoy 1943 and P4F. Snapshot200's Introduction : Hello, I just joined Wikia literally minutes ago. I first came into Battlefield when 1943 came out (Yes, very recently), and have enjoyed that game and Bad Company 2 no end. The reason I got so hooked was because of simply, the amazing potential the multiplayer had on the teamplay aspect. I was a bit sick of CoD at this point, and now, after two or so years of playing, I have become an exceptional player, even if I say so myself. If anyone wants to add me on PSN, my ID is '''snapshot200. Unfortunately I don't play on Xbox or PC, I'm a PS3 guy :) : I am a good teamplayer, and understand the fundamentals of teamplay. If I could get a good squad, we could all play together, win, and have fun. : Anyway, I am looking forward to contributing to this awesome site over the summer and beyond! : PS: See you on Battlefield 3!''' : Good to have you onboard Snapshot. Why not check out Usergroup:PS3 Gamers. Most of the PS3 gamers on the wiki are there, so if ya want to have a game, just ask around the guys there. Just one word of advice - if you're playing around the no.1 BFBC2 PS3 medic, don't use magnum ammo. He doesn't really like it. At all... : On the wiki, we're lacking on some of the 1943 stuff, so that might be your forte. You may find it useful to get your head around our wiki policies, mainly BF:MOS, BF:USER and BF:ARTICLE. They're the key ones to know about. I hope you find it fun here (even if some of the admins are British...), and hope you can stick around for a while! - 07:42, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Zephalian's Introduction Hey There, I'm pretty new around these parts, though i have knowledge of the battlefield series, i am mostly new to the battlefield series, so im not a veteran, started at 1943, then moving on to Bad Company 2. But i have had some experience with most of the Battlefield games.i hope i can contribute to this Wiki as much as i can, and always will try to keep a positive and cheerful attitude. PS. Please Toss that Salad! ARGH! PSS. Feel free to add me on PSN: Zephalian though my friends list is stuffed right now; will edit. : Good to have you onboard Zephalian. Always good to see some new faces around the block. As with Snapshot above, why not check out Usergroup:PS3 Gamers. You'll find quite a few of the PS3 gamers here, including the the number one BFBC2 medic on the PSN (seriously, he is). If you want a game, just ask around nicely. I know that SSDGFCTCT9 and this guy are quite partial to a game, but you may have to check with time zones and such, depending on where you, and anyone you're wanting to play with, are. : On the wiki, you could be the person to help out on some of the BC2:Vietnam or Map Pack 7 maps (if you have them, that is). We're mostly missing info on Rush and Conquest bases for those, so, if you have a few in-game minutes to spare, why not note down some of the stuff at the bases? A little info can go a long way. Otherwise, good to have you onboard, and I hope you can stick around a while! - 07:42, July 15, 2011 (UTC) : Update: I have Vietnam Map pack and some prior knowledge to the Maps, but i can't really play bc2 anymore, lets just hope i meet the Crazy Medic in BF3 Open Beta Dr Brew Hey, to all fellow wiki members. I kinda got sick of Call of Duty so I went to Battlefield wiki. I wanted to help give locations for weapon collectables of Bad Company 2. So far I've given it to the AEK-971 and the Spas-12. I gonna say Battlefield is WWAAAYYYY more realistic than CoD and has better games, although it depends what game it is. All the Battlefield game I have so far is BFBC2.